


Sad Clouds

by Lonely_Lovely_Hobbit



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Lovely_Hobbit/pseuds/Lonely_Lovely_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was if aging had become nonexistent, and they had no clue. That meant one thing. They would have to go the the youngest of all of them for help. A well known, nice fellow of the name Mr. Bilbo Baggins. </p>
<p>But he's not the same....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad Clouds

The questions started that morning. All of Erebor was fast asleep, not a sound or soul to be heard or seen. The sun hadn't even began poking above the ridge. Although, it seemed that the sun wouldn't be seen that day. It was clouded and misty, the smell of rain rich in the air. 

Thorin was the first to wake. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his face with his hands gently. Swinging his legs off the bed, he stood, wincing at the pain in his side. He subconsciously placed one of his hands on the scar that laid there. It was a white and cold looking now, but it hurt with the rain. He walked over to a dresser, the one that had a mirror open top of it. Something was off though, and he didn't notice until now. He hadn't notice the wrinkles he had gotten around his eyes were missing. As he looked in the mirror, he saw the grey streaks he had been getting were replaced by a dark, pure black. 

He smiled a little, almost in complete disbelief. His smile faded in fear and horror, he feared he had been cursed. This feeling of horror and disbelief lead to one thing.

"BALIN!!" He yelled, but remember something and before Balin ran in, he made sure he was fully dressed. Balin's hair was braided neatly, its color its old chocolate brown. He didn't seem to notice, as his eyes were fixed on Thorin. 

"Your hair, and your eyes. They are young." Thorin was lost for words, he was staring at him. 

"Dear Balin, you are as well." He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, but I need to do my chores.


End file.
